Halloweenie Ball
by Holiday Molliday
Summary: Massie Block host the number one scary party of the fall! Only too bad half the kids that she invited are holding secrets! Please view and Review


**Intro: Halloweenie Ball.**

**An: This story is about Halloween, well the clique on Halloween. Each girl will have two chapters and this doesn't count as a girl's chapter. If you have a certain plot for Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia you think is cool and you would like me to do please send it in PM. This is sort of One shot, SORT OF. It will only be eleven chapters long unless I want to do the day after: IF! PS. As if everyone already knows are wants to know again: I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE OR THE HOLIDAY HALLOWEEN! Any other holiday suggestions for the clique please PM me or Review^^. Well I guess is the part where you start reading.. Enjoy. This is also written by My Twin Molly, so Don''t be afraid to mention who u like most. (THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY HOLLY)**

The fearless alpha paced across the wooden ballroom floor of her new ballroom that was added onto the spa, her orange ruffle gown dragging behind her slowly as she walked toward one of the many workers who was placing up the big faxe wall to the kissing booth-or scaring booth as she called it. ''Make it face the corner!" Massie screeched, her once flawless face turning red with distress. The poor man dropped the screen shield leaving Massie even worse. "GO GET THE EXTRA FROM THE BACK AND NEXT TIME SET IT UP CORRECTLY AND WHEN YOUR DON-" Massie was cut off by her best friend Claire Lyons. "Massie, chill out!You know everything will turn out fine!" Claire smiled sweetly as her blonde hair bounced on her midnight black mini dress. Massie had to admit the blonde did look good in her black Prada Flats and black mini dress, but not as good as Massie did in her orange pumps.

"What ever, have you tried the punch yet?" Massie asked her friend who was in charge of the food for the night. "Yeah Mass! The new cook did great!" Claire smiled once again, avoiding what Massie really meant. Punch meant Cam and tried basically meant Kiss. "No Olivia, I meant Cam!" Massie hissed to her friend. "Oh, No." Claire sighed plaing with the hem of her dress. Massie couldn't believe her. This party was basically for them to get together again and make out in the scarring booth! "Well find him and kiss him by tonight and you might get to go to Florida over spring break!" Massie taunted slowly. "I already am!" Claire snapped back walking away from Massie and back into the spa to check on the other PC Members. Massie hated when Claire was right.

She also hated the fact that she was the reason Claire was broken up with Cam, of she hadn't told her to kiss Derrick then Cam wouldn't have caught her cheating and- It just hurt her brain. Her glossy hair fell to the side of her head as she walked up to her long time crush Derrick Harrington as he sat on the stage watching her shake her butt for his brown eyes. "You like this?" She asked him when she got to the stage, shaking off her beautiful B-cups. Derrick nodded slowly as he took in his girl friend's beautiful features. She kissed him once before taking off to the side door where the Pretty Comitee was waiting for ratings.

* * *

Alicia Rivera sat on the edge of her seat in her bumble bee costume Massie had made her wear. She wasn't looking as good as anyone else. Not even Kristen the cat, who looked REALLY good in the tight black skinny jeans. She hated the fact Massie had picked their outfits. Becuase Massie had gotten a Pumpkin Queen, Claire had gotten waitress, Dylan had gotten Vampire, Kristen had gotten Cat, and Alicia got Sexy Bee. It wasn't even really sexy. Just a pair of Yellow Leggings. black flats, and a mini romper with strips on it. She hated it: but Massie had threatened to give it to some new girl Ryan, so Alicia wore it.

Alicia checked her IPhone one last time an texted her group of friends that weren't in the PC.

**Alicia: Hey girlies! Meet behind Massie's spa at 4:45.**

Alicia checked the white clock seeing it was only two in the after noon, she texted them again.

**Alicia: Sorry bout that! AT six.**

**Ryan: KK! See ya there Queen B!**

**Olivia: Ditto!**

**Meena: What she Said^^**

Alicia smiled to herself silently wishing Massie would let Ryan into the PC. Well Massie would, but it mean Alicia would have to leave. Besides Alicia needed to be able to be seen with Massie. It boasted her Ego and her cool-ness times ten.

**Ryan: R U guys still going as wht u said u would b going as? I am going as Tinkerbell now:)**

**Olivia: nope. Going as a Lady Bug.**

**Meena: Still a Robber.**

**Alicia: Bee.**

Alicia loved her new friends. She JUST LOVED them. Like who else would tell her about gossip about her own friends? Not Massie. All that mattered too Massie was how she looked and how she seemed in the mind of the normal BOCD girl and/or boy. Alicia had known this since she had met Massie but she put if too the side untill Massie had called her a bitch last month. That was something that made Alicia start to plan her uprising as Alpha of the AROM (A-rum). That uprising would start tonight.

* * *

Dylan Marvil was running late again. Well not really late, but being late for being early. Her mom had once told her if she wasn't 30 minutes early she was late. She was only 28 minutes early for the photo shoot outside of Massie's barn. It wasn't really a photo shoot either. Just a bunch of Press would come and take pictures of her and the PC while they smiled and waved like normal girls pretended to do in mirrors. But this was real.

Dylan checked her Black berry torch once again.

**Massie: WHERE R U?**

**Claire: HELP me w/ M!**

**Kristen: Do u have any extra pairs of Heels?**

Dylan sighed loudly to herself. No matter if Massie said it or not, she was the PC's backbone.

* * *

Next time:

Alicia Rivera snapped her head up to look eye to eye with Josh. "You really love me?" She asked him, her eyes threatening to fill with tears. His dark brown puppy dog eyes seemed to look at her the same way as he gazed behind her. "I am so sorry Leesh-" He started. "Just answer!" She hissed. "I like Ryan." He told her. Leesh couldn't have felt more ditched.

* * *

**AN: You like? Please rate and review, please! I dont want to be so lame like Everyone else! Just kidding!  
**Holly and Molly!


End file.
